


you’ll be at my show

by deepbutdazzlingdarkness



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Victory Sex, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness
Summary: Andre just has a lot of love (aka celebratory blowjobs) to give.





	you’ll be at my show

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing all of the Caps’ drunk revelling last weekend, (from [Holts](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/1005576804709658624) [especially](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/1005948651896737795)), I was really craving some Andre/Holtby and sometimes you just have to write the fic you want to see in the world!
> 
> Title is from “All the Small Things” by Blink 182, aka the song they were of course drunkenly [singing along to](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/1005624110645415941) on the party bus that inspired this in the first place, but for the sake of this story, let’s just assume it’s only team on the bus, and that they didn’t pick up any randoms. Enjoy!

“Whoa,” Andre says, falling back into his seat on the party bus as it stops suddenly, only narrowly avoiding hitting the back of his head.

“You okay, buddy?” Braden asks, swaying into Andre’s personal space, right at waist-height.

Looking up at him with raised eyebrows, Andre curls his fingers through Braden’s belt loops, pulling him closer.

“Really, here?” Braden laughs, but Andre can see him start to chub up, so he knows Braden’s into it.

Andre goes to lower the zipper of his fly and smirks when he discovers that Braden decided to go commando today. 

“You were ready for this, huh?”

“What can I say, you’re predictable, babe,” Braden says fondly, stroking Andre’s cheek.

Braden’s pants are tight enough as it is, and between them still being damp from his earlier fountain shenanigans and Andre’s current…lack of coordination, it takes a bit of effort, but eventually they pull them down enough to get his dick out.

The two of them switch places, Braden taking his seat back while Andre settles between his legs, keenly aware that Devo, V, Conno…all of them are watching. 

Andre bites his lip as Braden strokes himself lazily, getting harder by the second. He leans in and Braden rubs his cock along Andre’s lips, painting them with precome before slapping his face with it. 

Andre groans and lets his mouth fall open, already starting to get hard himself. Andre wraps his lips around the tip of Braden’s cock as he thrusts shallowly into Andre’s mouth. 

Normally Andre would complain about Braden teasing him, but well…given how much he’s _hydrated_ today, he appreciates Braden trying to go slow. Still, Andre can take more and proves it, sliding his mouth further down Braden’s cock.

“Fuck, Burkie, you really need to shave,” Braden remarks casually, rubbing his hand along Andre’s jaw and across where he can feel his cock through Andre’s cheek.

Andre doesn’t stop what he’s doing but looking up at Braden, he narrows his eyes, hoping he’s sending a clear “Is that really what you’re thinking about right now?” message.

Braden raises his hands in surrender and leans back against the seat. Taking a long pull of his beer, he keeps his gaze heavy on Andre, who preens at the attention.

Andre’s too drunk to trust himself to try anything fancy; he just closes his eyes and lets Braden push into his mouth gently, giving him time to adjust before he starts up a steady pace.

When Andre pulls off for a moment to take a breath, panting wetly against his thigh, Braden pushes the hat off Andre’s head, letting it fall onto the floor. He trails his fingers through Andre’s hair, tugging at the curls at the nape of his neck, and Andre moans as he takes Braden’s cock back into his mouth. He opens up wide, encouraging Braden to fuck his face, and is pleased when hears a poorly disguised moan from somewhere behind him.

Up to this point, their audience has decided to be mostly silent observers, but Andre saw Conno trying to adjust himself in his jeans a minute ago, they’re just as into it as he is. (Well, maybe not _quite_ as much, but that’s an unfair bar for anyone to reach.) 

Despite the offer, Braden doesn’t take control like he usually does, and sooner than Andre expects, Braden is warning him he’s close.

“C’mon, Holts, on my face,” Andre says hoarsely when he pulls off, so turned on he can’t think of anything he wants more.

“Fuck, I—“ Braden says, sounding conflicted, and Andre isn’t gonna give him the opportunity to say no. Andre rubs his cheek deliberately against Braden’s cock, looking him in the eyes as he does it.

“Yeah do it!” Andre hears from behind him, V apparently abandoning his pretense of chill, and he gets harder in his shorts.

They’ve done this in front of the team before obviously, but mostly in the locker room, never in such close quarters. Conno is sitting next to Holts on the bench, Devo and V are right over his shoulders, and god, they just won the fucking _Stanley_ _Cup_.

“Yeah, c’mon, because it’s the Cup!” Andre says singsongly, grinning up at Braden.

Braden rolls his eyes but complies, letting out a huff of laughter as he palms his cock, and it only takes a few strokes before he’s striping Andre’s face with come. It’s everywhere, in his hair, dripping down his nose, getting in his beard, and Andre is breathing almost as heavily as Braden. He smirks, licking his lips, and watches Braden watch him intently, as he wrings out the rest of his orgasm.

Afterwards, Andre swipes at his chin lazily, licking come off his hand and relishing the taste of success.

“Here,” Braden laughs, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to Andre.

Andre accepts it, wiping off his face as well he can and sets the shirt down next to him. His hair is gonna be a hot mess, but he will just have to make do with a hat.

“Want me to get you back?” Braden asks once he recovers a bit, eyes focused on where Andre is tenting his shorts, hard as fuck just from sucking him off.

“Do you even need to ask?”

“C’mon, up here, babe,” Braden offers, patting his leg, and Andre drops his shorts before climbing into his lap.

Andre moans as Braden wraps one of his hands around his cock. He rubs at the head, slick with precome, and god, Andre is already almost there too.

Braden’s other hand is on Andre’s ass, holding him in place as he strokes him firmly, not letting Andre grind down against his leg. Braden mouths at Andre’s jaw, and he shivers as Braden’s beard scrapes against his skin. He’s probably going to have epic beard burn but it’s so worth it.

Braden pauses, hand still wrapped around Andre, and when Andre protests, Braden just tilts his chin up. Andre turns around to see Devo offering him a beer. He doesn’t answer, just opens up to let Devo pour it into his mouth, not even letting a little bit of it spill. 

Once he’s done, Conno holds up another bottle and they repeat the process, all while Andre’s cock is throbbing in Braden’s hand. Andre easily downs his…well he’s lost count of how many celebratory beers he’s had over the past 48 hours, and Braden is jerking him off in earnest now, so he really can’t bring himself to care.

Andre groans, arching back onto Braden’s thighs as he comes almost immediately.

“Already?” Braden asks, sounding surprised as he works Andre through his orgasm, coming all over Braden’s fist and across his stomach. “God, babe, you’re so easy.”

Andre bristles but he can’t deny it, pulling Braden down for a kiss, letting him taste the come still in his mouth and drying on his face.

Eventually Andre leans down to pick up Braden’s discarded shirt to clean them both up as best he can. When he’s done, Andre looks over and sees that Devo is hard too, just from watching the two of them.

Andre hadn’t necessarily planned on making this a party, but hey, why not, he decides in a split second. “You want me to…?” he asks, miming a blowjob.

Devo has an unreadable expression for a moment but then he grabs Andre by the wrist, pulling him closer.

“How about me?” V asks as he kneels in between Devo’s legs. “Me next!” and Andre laughs at the enthusiasm.

“Settle down, you’ll get your turn if Andre wants you to,” Braden says mildly, and god, but he _does_. Andre loves his boys, he loves his team, and he’d get down on his knees for any one of them. He doesn’t know how other teams before them have done it, but as Andre leans in to take Devo’s cock into his mouth, he can’t think of a better way to celebrate a victory 44 years in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking to people, so feel free to follow me at [onlyoneloislane](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane) on Twitter and [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you like, and I of course also always appreciate comments and kudos! <3


End file.
